


The Fastest Way To Get Sam's Attention

by sayaleigh



Series: Saya's Sabriel Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel shows up dressed a bit differently than normal, and Sam takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fastest Way To Get Sam's Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Porn day
> 
> A/N: Basically PWP. This is my first attempt at smut and I have no idea what I’m doing.

Sam looked up and down, assessing Gabriel’s body with eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Really?" he asked finally, focusing on the angel’s golden eyes.

"Like what you see?" Gabriel countered, smirking. He lounged on the only bed in the hotel room—Sam had been taking his own since Dean and Castiel got over their eye-fucking and onto the real fucking. However, the last thing he had expected was to find Gabriel laying there like he owned the place, dressed in skimpy, definitely feminine clothing.

He wore a low-cut t-shirt, which showed off a chest that was defined much better than Sam had expected with all the sweets the archangel consumed. On his lower half Gabriel wore a short, tight skirt. It was no less than Gabriel usually wore at night, but the ensemble was definitely provoking a response from Sam. He could feel his heart rising to his throat, pounding hard. Gabriel was smirking at him with hooded eyes; Sam was sure he knew the response he was getting.

"Shut up," Sam finally told him, his voice rough with arousal. He quickly moved in on his angel, seeing the other’s pupils dilate as he moved in, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s own soft, dry ones.

Gabriel’s body was pliant under him, falling back flat on the bed under the slightest pressure from Sam. He wrapped his arms around the hunter’s neck, kissing him back eagerly. His fingers tangled in Sam’s hair, tugging just hard enough to bring a low groan from Sam’s throat. The archangel smirked against his hunter’s lips, pushing his hips up in an attempt to coax similar sounds from the giant above him.

"Gabriel," Sam growled, one hand sliding to the blond angel’s waist and gripping tightly.

"Sammy," Gabriel replied tauntingly, his voice muffled by contact with Sam’s lips. He flipping them over, moving down to nip and suck along Sam’s neck. Sam’s head tipped back with a pleased sigh, exposing more of his throat to Gabriel’s smirking lips.

Sam’s large hands ran up and down Gabriel’s sides, pushing up the shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Gabriel’s own hands were still woven into Sam’s hair, keeping a constant and arousing pressure on Sam’s scalp.

One of the hunter’s hands slipped under Gabriel’s top, sliding across one nipple. Gabriel gasped softly against Sam’s neck, and Sam took that as his cue to start toying with the sensitive bud, rolling it between his fingers. Gabriel groaned and squirmed, biting down on Sam’s shoulder.

Impatient, Gabriel lifted one hand from Sam’s hair to snap away their clothing. Sam caught it, bringing it to his lips and kissing Gabriel’s fingers. For once it was hazel eyes that held the teasing gleam, while the golden gaze they received in return was brimming with frustration.

"Not this time," Sam murmured, his hand leaving Gabriel’s chest to tug at the hem of his skirt instead, “I’m taking this off myself."

Gabriel gasped as Sam’s hand slipped under the skirt and cupped him through the panties he wore. He ran his fingertips across the silky fabric, outlining Gabriel’s cock. Normally he would be rolling his eyes at the angel’s questionable choices, but at the moment his mind was in far more interesting realms.

Gabriel slipped away from his touch, pushing Sam’s shirt up and trailing kisses down to the hem of his jeans. Locking his heavily lidded eyes on Sam’s blown pupils, he ran the tip of his tongue along the soft skin of Sam’s hips. Sam panted heavily, torn between returning Gabriel’s intense gaze or letting his head fall back against the bed. Gabriel dipped his tongue under the elastic of his boxers and Sam gave in to the latter urge.

The sound and sensation of his zipper being tugged down brought him back to the situation. Gabriel was still watching him, one hand diving into his boxers to curl his fingers around Sam’s length, giving an experimental tug. Sam groaned, bucking his hips up into Gabriel’s hold and earning a satisfied smirk.

Gabriel pumped Sam’s length a couple times before running his tongue suddenly along the underside, dragging a strangled cry from Sam. He repeated the action and was rewarded with a series of gasping pleas and profanity. Drawing back slightly, he waited until Sam gained some semblance of control over himself before he took the hunter completely.

Sam cried out as the head of his dick hit the back of Gabriel’s throat, and before he could recover the angel was bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed like a professional. Sam moaned and tried to buck under him, held down by Gabriel’s supernatural strength as the Trickster’s lips and tongue worked him over.

One of Gabriel’s hands traveled lower, his fingertips ghosting over Sam’s entrance in a way that caused the hunter’s muscles to tense. Sam was gasping for breath, begging for Gabriel to move faster. His back arched and he tugged hard at the angel’s hair in warning. He could feel Gabriel smirk, and suddenly he hummed low in his throat, the vibrations sending Sam over the edge.

Sam collapsed into the sheets, panting heavily. Gabriel released him and crawled up the length of his body, curling into his side. He seemed content to stay there the rest of the night, despite his own still-hard member pressing against Sam’s hip, but the hunter had other ideas. Rolling them so that he hovered over the smaller archangel, he leaned down to growl in his ear, hot breath washing over the delicate shell.

"Don’t get comfortable yet. I haven’t gotten those clothes off you."


End file.
